Vendetta
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Nana Sawada fue asesinada hace un tiempo atrás. Cuando su hijo se ve como culpable del asesinato de la madre de una niña de 4 años de edad a los 16 años, y al día siguiente un extraño se presenta como su tutor, tendrá que decidir si sigue la voluntad de venganza por su madre, o decide seguir su propia voluntad. Pésimo summary, como siempre : v


Volvió a girar en la cama, ésta vez abrazando y estrujando la almohada contra su pecho, para enterrar su rostro ahí. Tenía dolor de cabeza, podía sentir como si una aguja pinchará su cien cada vez que pestañeaba, respirar o simplemente cada vez que se movía, volteó a ver al reloj, eran las tres de la mañana y Sawada Tsunayoshi no lograba conciliar el sueño. Frotó fuertemente su rostro con las palmas de las manos mientras se ponía de pie.

Camino en silencio mientras tanteaba la pared para lograr llegar al interruptor y dabas pequeños pasos para evitar tropezarse, no era como si su cuarto estuviese completamente desordenado, desde que se había mudado a este maldito lugar había alguien que se encargaba de hacer la limpieza todos los días. Prendió la luz, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir como la luz atacaba vilmente su vista, pestañeo un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a las condiciones de su habitación, se encamino hacía la ventana y abrió las cortinas.

La noche era hermosa, pero a la vez, era como si expresara los sentimientos con los que cargaba, estaba llena de oscuridad y la luna resplandecía en su mas grande esplendor, siendo que las estrellas parecían resaltar la profundidad con la que la noche había llegado esa noche, los jardines de la mansión estaban en completo silencio, no siquiera el vigía se encontraba dando su recorrido, las lámparas en vela hacían su trabajo de iluminar las jardineras y los caminos empedrados entre ellas, los árboles de sakura empezaban a hacer acto de presencia, marzo estaba en sus últimos días.

Salió de su habitación, sin preocuparse si hacía ruido o no,la mansión era lo suficientemente grande como para que cualquier ruido se perdiera a los pocos segundos de ser emitidos, bajo las escaleras y recorrió los pasillos hasta que se encontró con la cocina, se dirigió directamente a sacar un taza y no tardo mucho en poner un poco de leche en la tetera... si, tal vez era raro, por lo general un chico de su edad se facilitaría la vida poniendo la leche en el horno de microondas, pero simplemente no le gustaba el sabor que este le daba. Sacó el azúcar de la alacena, junto con una pequeña cucharita de porcelana. En cuanto sintió que el tiempo para que la leche estuviese tibia había concluido, rápidamente apago la estufa y sirvió la leche en la taza, mezclandola con dos cucharadas de azúcar y bebió lentamente.

No siempre le funcionaba, pero era un método que su madre le había enseñado cuando era niño para poder conciliar el sueño, cuando tendía a ser hiperactivo y no quería acostarse a dormir, puesto que tenía energías de más para seguir jugando.

Una vez que hubo terminado, limpió el rastro de leche en sus labios con la manga de su pijama y dejo la taza, la tetera y la cuchara en la tarja, antes de retirarse a su cuarto de nueva cuenta, guardó el azúcar y la leche.

No le gustaba tener que recorrer tres pisos para poder llegar a su habitación, solía vivir en una antigua mansión japonesa, que su madre había heredado a través de la sangre Yakuza que cargaba su abuelo, a unos cuantos minutos de la salida de Kanaya hacia Kawane, en la ciudad de Haibara, en la prefectura de Shizuoka. Tsuna, como le llamaban al chico, solía ser muy unido con su madre, desde que su padre les dejo cuando él apenas cumplía cuatro años por los conflictos que se habían creado entre la familia de Nana y la familia de su padre. Ah, otra de las razones por las que odiaba vivir con su padre.

A principios de noviembre, su madre, había tomado un vuelo a Inglaterra, las principales cabezas de las familias Yakuzas iban a reunirse con un magnate del narco menudeo.

Pero al parecer el vuelo 235 con destino a Middlesbough, estalló en un ataque terrorista.

Y los causantes de ese ataque terrorista no habían sido nadie más ni nadie menos, que la gran familia Vongola.

Para la cual trabaja su padre.

La luz de la sala se encendió, Tsuna se ocultó detrás de uno de los sillones, temiendo ser descubierto a casi las 3:45 de la mañana... no era que le diese miedo, solo era que le repugnaba de sobre manera que las sirvientas que trabajaban para su padre, con esas sonrisas hipócritas se le acercaran para intentar iniciar una conversación con él, para intentar hacerlo sentir mejor sobre el asesinato de su madre. Se sintió más tranquilo y se sentó en el sillón con una pose que detonaba autoridad, viendo como un par de sirvientas abrían la puerta para que su padre entrara, el desgraciado todavía tenía el cinismo suficiente para entrar tambaleándose mientras seguramente apestaba a alcohol, y para acabarla de joder, toqueteando descaradamente a una de las putas que habría de haber sacado del bar.

-¿Qué hace esa zorra aquí?

Iemitsu, como le llamaba Tsuna, se vio un poco sobresaltado antes de voltearlo a ver mientras sonreía como si le acabasen de felicitar, antes de que su mirada fuese regresada al rostro de la prostituta aquella por la misma.

-Dear, ¿Quién es este criajo?

La sangre de Tsuna ardió, mientras que su rostro se tornaba de un profundo color rojo y apretaba los puños.

-Naoko, él es mi hijo, del que te hablé, Tsuna.

La mujer cambió radicalmente su mirada de desdén por una falsa ternura dirigida hacía Tsuna, mientras caminaba hacia él moviendo exageradamente las caderas, como si no bastase que lo apegado del vestido resaltara los movimientos naturales de esta, justo cuando iba a posar una mano sobre la mejilla de Tsuna, este aparto la mando de un brusco manotazo antes de ponerse de pie, casi tirando a la mujer y avanzando unos cuantos hacia su padre.

-Supongo que por eso no estabas, fuíste a conseguirte otra puta.

El rostro de la mujer ardió en rabia, Tsuna lo supo desde que oyó como los tacones de aguja de esta rechinaban horriblemente contra las baldosas de mármol.

-Cuidado, perra, dudo que con tu salario de oficinista puedas para la reparación de mi piso.- Al ver el rostro del mujer prosiguió.- ¿Qué este intento de hombre no te lo dijo? Venías a acostarte con un viudo que asesino a su esposa, encima, venía a fornicar como una zorra en la casa de su hijo.

El rostro de aquella japonesa se deformó en terror antes de voltear a ver a Iemtisu, con la seguridad de que este le diría que todo saldría bien y que solo era una broma pesada del crío aquel, que siempre había sido así de pesado. Pero no fue si no que hasta que las sirvientas empezaron a cerrar las puertas, que se dio cuenta de que estas estaban blindadas, y que además, aquel hombre que había actuado tan caballerosamente para seducirla sacaba un arma de su saco, mientras cargaba y sonreía con decepción al castaño.

-Tienes que aprender a cerrar la boca, Tsuna. Siempre consigo chicas preciosas y por tu imprudencia siempre termino matándolas.

Aunque Tsuna odiaba a ese hombre, y empezaba a odiar a esa mujer a pesar de haber sido solo unos minutos de contacto, tenía que admitir que aquella joven era realmente una belleza japonesa, de ojos rasgados y con un color tan profundo que podría compararse con la oscuridad de la noches, tenía cabello azabache, perfectamente recortado de las puntas y que le llegaba a la media espalda, y que además, estaba perfectamente peinado. Tenía una pequeña nariz y unos labios sumamente carnosos, su piel era sumamente blanca, por lo cual Tsuna pudo definir que provenía de la zona cercana al monte Wakakusa-yama... o tal vez Ikoma-yama, o Hakken-zan, en realidad le valía un reverendo pepino. También debía reconocer, que era un mujer con una altura considerable para su género, el vestido se cernía perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas y los zapatos con plataforma que portaba hacían parecer que sus piernas eran mucho más largas de lo que eran.

Su perfecto rostro se deformó cuando ésta cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloraba echa un mar de lágrimas.

-¡P-Por favor no lo hagas!¡Prometo no decir nada!.- La desesperación era cada vez más notoria conforme el mafioso se acercaba a esta para posicionar el arma en la cien de esta, colocando su mando en el gatillo.- ¡Por favor, tengo una pequeña hija de 4 años! ¡Mi madre la mandará a un orfanato si no regreso! ¡Ella no tien-

Para cuando Tsuna quiso detener a su padre, este ya había jalado del gatillo, Tsuna fue quien cayó de rodillas, acababa de arrebatarle su madre a una pequeña niña, una pequeña niña que pronto sería enviada a un orfanato, se la había arrebatado, al igual que se la arrebataron a él, su padre limpiaba la pistola con un pañuelo antes de volver a guardarla en su saco y las sirvientas y uno de los mayordomos se acercaban para deshacerse del cadáver y limpiar la sangre que empezaba a emanar de su cabeza.

-Buenas noches.

Su padre empezó a subir las escaleras, en cuanto lo perdió de vista le ordenó al mayordomo que dejase de arrastrar el cadáver por unos segundos, del bolso que llevaba la mujer sacó su cartera y su celular, y dio la indicación de que terminasen de llevarse el cadáver.

Corrió escaleras arriba, entrando a su cuarto bruscamente cerrando las cortinas y prendiendo su computador, abrió la cartera de la tal Naoko y puso su nombre en Facebook, tal vez así no tendría que investigar a fondo. Un perfil apareció, era aquella mujer, rápidamente hackeo su perfil para poder ver las fotos que se encontraban en privado.

Joder.

En unas de ellas, una pequeña niña de cabello tan negro como su madre sonreía radiantemente mientras montaba a caballos en uno de los centros de equitación en la carretera que conectaba con la siguiente prefectura, varias fotos, donde madre e hija compartían momentos inolvidables. Hackeó la red civil de la prefectura y busco entre los datos de Naoko.

Al parecer, era una maestra de primaria que había estudiado psicología en la Universidad Metropolitana de Tokio, graduada con honores y alumna becada, nunca había sido arrestada, los sábados se presentaba como voluntaria en un orfanato y contribuía continuamente con comida en un albergue de perros, además de ser madre, parecía ser que por puro egoísmo había eliminado a una buena persona de la tierra solo porque ésta cayó en las redes de su padre.

 _¨¡Mi madre la mandará a un orfanato si no regreso!¨_

Y definitivamente acababa de arruinarle la vida a una pequeña e inocente niña de cuatro años.

Respiro profundo antes de salir corriendo al baño a vomitar, le causaba asco lo que había hecho, jaló la palanca para que se llevase su cena, se enjuago la boca, cepilló sus dientes y volvió a su habitación, cerraba cada vez más fuerte su mano en su camisa de dormir, en donde se situaba su corazón, o eso se suponía, podía sentir una gran opresión por dentro, apago el monitor y se echó en su cama antes de volver a abrazar la almohada y soltar un grito ahogado mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr salvajes por sus mejillas para terminar empapando las sábanas. Entonces recordó, que también tenía el celular de la mujer.

No le fue demasiado difícil adivinar el patrón que protegía la información dentro de este, después de todo le gustara o no estaba ligado a la mafia y se sabía unos cuantos truquillos, encontró un contacto, guardado como _¨Kaa-san¨_ y se apresuro a enviar un mensaje.

 _To: Kaa-san_

 _Subject: Trabajo_

 _Message: Kaa-san, he conseguido una oferta de trabajo por aquí, pero para que me acepten debo empezar la capacitación mañana mismo, no podré regresar si no dentro de unos cuantos días o semanas, prometo enviarte dinero, pero por favor cuida Bunny-chan._

 _¿Bunny-chan?_ Tsuna no envió el mensaje enseguida, se pregunto si para aquella señora sería demasiado extraño que su hija le diese ese apoyo a su nieta y empezara a cuestionarlo de cosas que él no tendría idea. Sin embargo, no tenía ni la menor idea de como se llamaba la niña, así que decidió arriesgarse y envió el mensaje.

Fue a apagar la luz, para cuando regresó a su cama, ya había una respuesta de parte de la madre de Naoko.

 _To: Naoko_

 _Subject: None_

 _Message: Está bien, espero que regreses pronto, que bueno que por fin podrás desarrollarte en tu ámbito, sigo opinando que era una total estúpidez que desperdiciaras tu talento como maestra en la escuela pública, esos huérfanos debieron ser abortados, no dejados a responsabilidad de otras personas, espero tu déposito._

Tsuna apagó el celular de la mujer, ahora solo tenía que ir al banco y sacar una cantidad considerable para mantener a la anciana y a la niña por una semana. Se recostó y volvió a taparse con las sábanas y el edredón, cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y quedo mirando a un punto fijo en el techo, de a poco a poco, se quedo dormido.

La siguiente vez que volvió a saber algo del mundo, fue cuando un hombre, enfundado en un traje negro, entró estrepitosamente en su cuarto con una fedora en la mano y un camaleón en la otra, siendo seguido por su padre, el primero parecía estar hecho completamente una furia, antes de que este se acercara a su cama a grandes zancadas, Tsuna pudo notar que su puerta parecía haber sido abierta bruscamente, entonces, sintió como este hombre quitaba su ¨protector¨ de encima y le obligaba a levantarse.

-¿Quién te crees, pedazo de idiota?

Recibió un duro golpe de parte de este, con una fuerza que jamás podría haberse imaginado, se retorció abrazándose el estomago cuando sintió un segundo golpe estrellarse contra este, y ni siquiera su entrenamiento de distintas artes marciales pudo ayudarlo a esquivar un un tercer golpe. Aunque se había molestado lo suficiente cuando este extraño entró en su cuarto sin previa autorización, y encima le había llamado idiota en su propia habitación. Su padre, como todo el cobarde que era, solo se mantenía unos pasos alejados del hombre, mientras que miraba con horror como su hijo era ¨apaleado¨ ésta vez, vio venir un cuarto golpe, dirigidio a los ligamentos de la rodilla y con ¨Voluntad¨ se obligo a ponerse de pie y a esquivarlo.

-Tch

Tuvo suerte, pues apenas pudo detener el quinto golpe que venía directo a su estomago, seguramente con la intención de hacerlo arrodillarse de nueva cuenta, regreso el ataque, invirtiendo el patrón de los golpes que el hombre le había dado, siendo que estos eran fácilmente bloqueados por el opositor, entonces, decidió invertir de nueva cuenta el patrón cuando iba por la mitad, teniendo un resultado éxitoso, o por lo menos con el primer golpe.

-Así que no eres un niño cualquiera, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Los siguientes ataques fueron recibidos sin ningún daño, algo que Tsuna no se explicaba, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel extraño pudiese ser inmunde a los golpes?

-Mi nombre es Reborn. Seré tu tutor.- ¿Tutor?¿Khé?

-¿Tutor? Yo no he pedido ningún tutor.- Para cuando quiso voltear a ver a Iemitsu para exigirle una explicación, el cobarde aquel ya se había esfumado de la habitación. Entonces escuchó una carcajada cerca de aquel tipo.

-No busques el regazo de tu padre, esto no tiene que ver con una decisión suya.- Tsuna supuso que su rostro se había vuelto un completo problema, pues la mueca del contrario había sido extendida, entonces comprendió que eso debía ser una sonrisa macabra, o algo por el estilo, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que no le gustaba.

-¿Entonces quien te dio la orden?

-Nono Vongola

Genial, simplemente genial.

-Y dime, ¡Oh gran Señor Reborn! ¿Por qué el mismisímo jefe y Dios de Vongola enviaré a alguien con tal fuerza para educar a un serafín perdido?

Un nuevo golpe fue lo que recibió, pero esta vez con una pistola, que quien sabe de donde rayos habría sacado el sicario.

-No te burles de mi, mocoso.- Bingo, había encontrado su punto.- Eso es porqué tú, Dame-Tsuna, has sido elegido para ser el siguiente jefe de la familia Vongola. Mi deber es entrenarte para que la ceremonia de sucesión ocurra en cuanto estés listo.

¨¿Khé?¨ x2

Tsuna debía dejar las redes tasociales, estaba casi seguro de eso.

-¡Já!.- Entonces fingió tal carcajada que tuvo que sostenerse el estomago para que se viese más real, antes de erguirse de nuevo y fingir que se limpiaba una lágrima del rostro ante tanta gracia.- Entonces puedes regresarte a Italia, no pienso ser la cabeza de esa familia.

-¿Entonces que crees que harás con tu vida?

-Es una respuesta sencilla.- Sus ojos cambiaron a un color ámbar, y la llama de la última voluntad hizo acto de presencia en su coronilla.- Esperaré a cumplir 18 años para reclamar mi lugar como jefe de la familia Yakuza de mi madre, entonces, destruiré Vongola con su propio poder, las llamas de la Voluntad.

Una bala fue disparada hacia él, proveniendo de la pistola de Reborn, pero esta vez, usando su super intuición Vongola, logró esquivar cada uno de los ataques que este precipitaba hacia él.

-Entonces, tienes razón, no tengo motivos para permanecer aquí, solo que creo que se te olvido el deber de un miembro de una familia Vongola.- La fedora de Reborn cubrió sus ojos.- ¨ _Deberás eliminar a todo aquel que se oponga a Vongola, garantizando así, que la familia Vongola prevalecerá por encima de todas¨_

Entonces Reborn combinó una de sus balas con uno de sus golpes, en ese momento Tsuna comprendió porque había sido él quien había sido enviado a entrenarlo a él, porque no había caído con sus golpes.

 _¨Reborn es el mejor asesino en el mundo de la mafia, Tsu-kun, si no te sientes listo para enfrentarlo, huye, solo si puedes, porque ese hombre no tiene misericordia de nada ni de nadie¨_

Los únicos sobreviviente del vuelo 235 con destino a Middlesbough, habían sido dos miembros de la familia Vongola, Iemitsu Sawada quien en aquella operación fue el encargado de colocar la dinamita después de que los encargados aseguraran el funcionamiento del avión, y Dino Cavallone, quien le había entregado el collar de esmeraldas que su madre portaba ese mismo día.

El encargado de la operación había sido un amigo del noveno Vongola.

Reborn, el arcobaleno del sol.

El arcobaleno más fuerte.

Tenía al asesino de su madre frente a él, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

-Eliminame entonces.

 **Holiwis~**

 **No se hagan, ya me conocen, soy CassGoto... bueno, algunos no me conocen, pero los que si me conocen no se hagan :v bueno, ya se dieron cuenta que cambie mi nick, pues... ¿Recuerdan a mi querida madre? Bueno, se pusó a buscar información de mi en internet (Perturbador, lo sé) Y encontró el nick de CassGoto bueh... no saben la regañiza que me dio.**

 **Entonces borré de mi perfil todo lo que tuviese nombre de mi familia y creo que también mi nombre xD, pero no estaba segura de si mi madre recordaría mi nick y me buscaría de nuevo, entonces lo cambié.**

 **¡Y si! ¡Ya vine con una nueva historia! -Le lanzan tomatazos-**

 **Pero no se preocupen shequetetos, estoy de vacaciones hasta el 11 de enero (Verga, se siente tan cerca el final) Asi que me apresuraré a ponerme al corriente con el mayor número de historias que pueda, así que si tienen una solicitud especial, déjenmela en un review :v ya sé que nadie me deja review :c al menos me dejan en favoritos Dx pero si lo hacen, y ponen un fic que quieren que continue, entonces pondré más empeño en aquel, no porque descuide los demás I promise :3**

 **De todas maneras, alguna personita me pidió en PM una manera de estar en contacto conmigo. Bueno, por si hay alguien más así, pueden encontrarme en Facebook como ¨Gina Walker¨ (Asdfghjkl, estúpido y sensual Allen Walker, ahno)**

 **En estos momentos me pondré a trabajar con otro fic (De los que ya tengo :3) Pero no olviden lo del review (?) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y por supuesto, que les haya agradado la historia.**

 **Sayo, minna-san**


End file.
